


Violentine Fallout AU

by ItsYaBoiLouis



Category: Fallout (Video Games), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dialogue Light, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, it's light tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiLouis/pseuds/ItsYaBoiLouis
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the Fallout universe.The one shots won't be holding anything back from how Fallout is portrayed, since Fallout is an experience best enjoyed to it's full extent from the lore to the cruelty or kindness of the individuals and factions such as Caesar's Legion, The Enclave, The NCR, and so on.If any of that content bothers you as a reader, feel free to click off. My goal is to not to offend.Otherwise, enjoy!





	Violentine Fallout AU

It started with Clementine, it started with her revenge.

When she was a child, Caesar's Legion raided her home. They were brutal, relentless and cruel. The men were given a choice, join the Legion or be made an example of. Most of them wound up crucified or beheaded, while the rest were forced at gunpoint to join upon the threat of slaughtering the rest of the small town. And so they took up arms with the Legion. The women and children were made slaves, and the town burnt to the ground as a show of force towards any tribes or the rapidly expanding NCR. 

All the while, a six year old Clementine watched it all from a distance. She had been too young to understand the horror to it's full extent, but was scarred nonetheless. She watched as the Legion carted everyone who was not slaughtered away, unable to do anything to help them. She watched as the fires they set raged throughout the town, and she watched as people who were always kind to her took up arms to fight for the Legion. She watched as the only semblance of a peaceful life she'd ever known in the wasteland was burned away. She could shed no tears, as her shock was too great, her despair overwhelming. She stood there for hours, watching until the fires died out, unable to move.

Twenty years later, Clementine was still plagued by nightmares of that day. How could she ever forget? She had changed from a sweet, young girl into a brutal survivalist, unfazed by the now common scene of death.

All she could think of was revenge. All she wanted to do was waltz into the Legion's camp, located across from Hoover Dam, and slaughter every legionnaire, and then Caesar himself. She wanted them to feel the same amount of pain and suffering she endured as a child, watching them destroy her life with no remorse. Her urge for revenge and her hate drove her and kept her alive day to day. She'd faced down all kinds of mutants from Feral Ghouls to Deathclaws, and though she never came out unscathed, she never came too close to death. She wouldn't allow herself to die. 

Until she was ready, she preyed upon Legion scouts, showing no mercy and always leaving one alive to torture for information. Legionnaire's were trained to die by their own hand to evade capture, and to never break under interrogation. But Clementine never had those problems. They always broke under her torture methods, methods even the Legion would be appalled to see at work. They never had much in the way of information except for scouting patrol routes, but it was enough. Another patrol might have better information. When she was finished, she always either left the Legionnaire to die or kill them herself. 

She continued this routine for as long as she could remember. She didn't see a reason for anything else. Then she found a Legion slave camp.

She didn't want these people to go through worse than what she did. Her life burning to ash was horrible, but being enslaved by the Legion was worse.

Approaching the camp as quietly as she could, she fixed a silencer on her rifle, and adjusted her scope. She took aim, focusing what looked like the leader of this group of Legionnaires. She held her breath, slowly squeezing the trigger, then-

_Pop_

The Legionnaire's head now had a decent sized hole going through both ends of his head. She quickly sighted her next target and squeezed the trigger.

Two.

The Legionnaires were scrambling now, running for their weapons. Clementine kept her cool.

Three. Four. Five. Six.

They were all dead in a matter of minutes.

Clementine walked into the camp and started popping the cages that held those they captured. She could tell they hadn't had anything done to them from their eyes alone. People that the Legion captured and had not yet arrived to their main camp had an empty look in their eyes, devoid of emotion. These people had no such look, and were glad to get up and leave before more Legionnaires showed up. There was one, however, who didn't move. She walked up the person in question and offered her hand out to them.

"Can you stand?"

The girl didn't respond, instead shooting her a cold look. Normally anyone who had risked their life to save someone in the wasteland would take heavy offense and either rob them, leave them, or just shoot them. Clementine, however, was used to it. "You know i'm not going to hurt you, right?"

The girl looked away.

"This is also Cazador territory. The way I see it, you have two choices. Either stay and be bug food or come with me. Which is it?"

It seemed to shock her into complying with Clementine. She shakily rose to her feet and took her hand.

"Do you have a name?"

"..."

Clementine looked away. "Fine, forget I asked-"

"It's Violet..."

* * *

 

Three months later and Violet was still with her mysterious savior. It was common for people not to stick together when they hardly knew each other, always staying on guard in case they turned on them and tried to kill them if they did stay together. Yet she had stayed. Her reason was simple. First, she pried for information from Clementine, determined to see what she really was. It was a common practice. Settling on the fact that she was just another lone soul, she pried ever so carefully into her past. The most skilled raiders or slavers could hide behind a fake sob story or background until the time was right. However, after hearing what she had been through, she determined she was telling the truth. There was nothing dangerous about Clementine, unless Violet counted her ruthless tactics against the Legion. She even got nightmares from it all.

But Violet didn't think Clementine was bad.  She respected her, and considered her a friend, the first friend in a long time. She could have left Violet to fend for herself after killing all those Legionnaires, but she offered her hand out to her. Not only had she saved her life, but saved her from a fate worse than death. The respect borne from something like that just doesn't go away. Clementine even allowed Violet to stay with her, never once thinking of abandoning her. She felt like she had a home with her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had a home.

* * *

 

Violet's respect turned to admiration when she witnessed how Clementine didn't falter under the angry and hungry eyes of a Deathclaw. Deathclaws were the most feared and gruesome beasts in the wasteland, yet Clementine didn't waver. She watched when she dropped her empty gun and drew a short combat knife, dodging and weaving between it's claws until she drove it right into the creature's skull. She twisted the blade until the Deathclaw dropped dead, then casually ripped the knife from it's head, wiping the blood on her tattered jeans. She wanted to congratulate her, then noticed how indifferent she looked, and figured this wasn't the first time she's done this. Violet opted  to keep quiet and keep her thoughts to herself.

Then Clementine noticed her staring.

"What? That fight wasn't that much of a big deal."

"I know, sorry."

Violet was, in fact, not sorry. She thought it was too badass to be real.

* * *

 

Violet's admiration turned to love after a year. She recounted all they had been through, from storming the Legion's base camp and assassinating Caesar, to delving into radiation filled vaults for the Brotherhood of Steel. Over the past year, she had drawn out Clementine's more friendly side, though she only allowed it to show around Violet. Around others, she was still cold. This made Violet feel like Clementine felt the same about her. They had shared many nights together, laughing until they passed out. Violet felt that seeing her like this was nice in of it's own, since she had always been shut away in her own head and cold to everybody around her, even Violet at first.

It was always a risk in the wasteland to start a romantic relationship with someone. There was always the very high chance they might be killed or worse, leaving the other alone for better or for worse. Violet didn't care, however, clinging to the ever so small, minuscule chance that things wouldn't end that way. The way things ended for everyone, in blood and tears. The way it left some people broken beyond repair. Violet wanted to see her smile more often, to finally drag her out of her shell completely, so those things were the least of her worries. The way she saw it, the longer Clementine was in that shell of hers brought her closer to her death.

In the old world, that kind of mental seclusion was frowned upon. In the wasteland, it was practically a death sentence. Violet was determined.

* * *

Violet and Clementine were staying in a dingy, run down motel outside of Camp McCarren, the area being under NCR jurisdiction and protection being the safest place to be. That night, Violet sat Clementine down to talk.

Clementine was confused as to why she was so serious and adamant about this talk. When Violet stated her reasons, she turned cold and foreboding.

"We're need to talk about your... problem."

"My what?"

Violet didn't waver. "Don't act like you don't know. I see it in your eyes, how empty they look? You have a hole inside you, and you're trying to fill it in the wrong ways."

"And do you know what caused that hole?"

Violet had some idea why, remembering how Clementine had told her how scarred the Legion had left her when she was younger, but she felt that she wasn't telling the whole story. "What did?"

"I saw the Legion crucify and burn people alive, my family included, saw them enslave the women and children, saw them turning good people to their cause. I saw them burn my town, my life, into nothing! How am I supposed to fill a hole that something like that leaves? How am I supposed to get past it, when it still haunts me twenty years later? I can only guess what they did to the survivors, and I can only hope that they were killed instead! That's what left me the way I am." Clementine struggled to compose herself, to steady her breathing. "So what, exactly, drove you to even consider sitting me down to 'talk' about this?"

Violet knew almost nothing would get through to her now. She'd chosen the wrong way to about this, possibly screwed up everything before she even started. But she wasn't about to give up.

"Because the way you are now is close to a death sentence! If you keep going like this, you're going to fuck up down the line and get yourself killed!"

"And why would you care about what happens to someone like me!?"

Ouch.

It was or never, she thought to herself.

"Because I love you! I've seen a lot of people go, I've seen friends get themselves torn apart, limb from limb, for my sake, and I don't want the same to happen to you because you were too damn stubborn to share your pain with others! The more you keep it all to yourself, the closer you get to meeting that same fate!"

* * *

 

It had been a week since Clementine and Violet had their fight, if they could even call it that. It hadn't caused them to drift apart, if anything, it caused them to grow closer. Clementine apologized for her words, realizing how much they must have hurt her. Violet forgave her without a second thought. Later, Clementine asked if her feelings were genuine. In all her years alone, she had forgotten what something like love felt like. Violet had said that to her, her feelings were what kept her going. She told Violet that she was willing to give them a chance, and Violet had been ecstatic.

She hoped that Violet could help her remember what it felt like to love.


End file.
